The Dreamer's Stone
by destiny's sweet melody
Summary: Al, still looking for his brother, meets up with a girl named Ronnie. She has a very special stone, with more power than the philosepher's stone. Can she help him bring Ed back? And can they survive the people who want Ronnie's stone?ONHOLD
1. Every heart

Chapter one: Every Heart

Al walked through the streets of the small town of Numoir. He had finished his

Training with Izumi and wandered from town to town looking for anyone who might have an idea on how to help him find his brother. There were a lot of talented alchemist but none of them had ever heard of anyone attempting what Al asked of them. Long story short, no one could help him. Al was now 13 years old, he visited Resembool every once in a while, but most of the time he spent it alone.

He ducked into a restaurant for a drink; he sat at the bar and asked the bartender for a soda. As he waited for it he heard someone introduce a girl to a stage. Her voice made him turned his attention to her. A slow song came on as her angelic voice rang through the restaurant:

Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?  
Every Heart Every Heart is not a gentle yet

shall I do? I can never say my loneliness  
Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do

I was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone  
So I prayed for help to the distant million stars

Round & round the planets revolve round the sun  
And we always seek after love and peace forever more  
Growing growing woe baby we can work it out  
Look up at the sky every heart is shining all today

Show me now, What kind of smile do I come across  
Every heart every heart can take a step towards the dreams

All of us what to take a lasting happiness  
Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you  
& give you a sound sleep

Someday every hearts gonna free and easy  
We have peace of mind  
Someday all the people find the way to love Goes & goes the time goes on we are not alone  
We live on together and we will find some precious things  
Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow  
Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die

There is the warm heart places on my mind  
In my earliest day's there and it's so sweet  
There are many stars they have talk with me so kind  
They say yes always time's friend of mine so shine

Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun  
And we always week after love and peace forever more  
Growing growing woe baby we can work it out  
Look at the sky every heart is shining all today

Goes & goes the time goes on we are not alone  
We live on together and we will find some precious things  
Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow  
Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die.

Everyone clapped as she stepped of the stage. She walked past Al and left the restaurant; Al couldn't help but notice a blue gem on her necklace that glowed as she walked by him.

It was nighttime and Al walked through the streets trying to find a vacant hotel, the last one he tried was completely full. He heard a noise in the alley he had just passed and he went back and sneaked a peek. He saw the singer from the restaurant fighting with five guys twice her size. One grabbed her arm and she kicked him so hard he flew into a wall. She clapped her hands then touched the ground, next thing the thugs knew they were flying through the air. The one who she had kicked earlier got up and grabbed her from behind. "Let me go!" She shouted as she squirmed to get loose. The thug threw her against the wall knocking her out. The thug then went towards her. Al had enough; he picked up a pole and charged at the thug. He hit him on the head knocking out a very confused man.

He walked towards the girl who seemed to be his age. He noticed her necklace was on the ground and picked it up. The moment he, did the gem glowed pulling him into a vision. He saw a younger version of the girl crying, she ran through a battlefield shouting something. She reached a young woman, her body was bloody and her hair was gray. "I couldn't control it," She said, pain pulsing through her body she crawled to the little girl, "sorry Ronnie, it's your responsibility now, you're the only one left. Protect it." She gave her a glowing blue gem, when she touched it energy pulsed from it undoing her braid her pink hair flew wildly, and an intricate design was carved into the gem. When it stopped, she looked around for the young woman, but all she could find was dust. "O-nee-Chan!" Ronnie shouted, "O-nee-Chan!" then the vision stopped.

Both Al and Ronnie's eyes snapped open, she tried to stand up but she felt dizzy and leaned against the wall. "Give me the stone." Ronnie's pained voice said, "Thanks for helping me, but they'll kill you if they see you with me." "Who? Why?" Al asked. "I'm not so sure who but it's because of the stone." Ronnie answered.

"The stone?"

"Yes. Have you ever heard of the philosopher's stone?"

"Yes."

"This is the Dreamer's stone. It has more power than it, and it'll never run out of power." Ronnie explained. Then something occurred to Al. "Don't you think it would be easier if you had someone to help you?" he asked.

"I guess." She responded.

"Well, I need help with something too. And I think this is the answer. I'll help you and you help me."

"I don't know," Ronnie started; it was then that they noticed that the roofs of both buildings were covered with thugs. "You got yourself a deal. Now run!" They ran right out of the town. "By the way, my name's Alphonse. But you can call me Al." Al shouted to the girl behind him. "My name's Veronica, you can call me Ronnie. So Al, where are we going?"

"I don't know. Where are we running?"

"If we keep going in this direction we'll reach Central in no time."

"Ok, Central it is!"

O.k. that's the first chapter of my first story! Hope you enjoyed it.

I forgot this so here goes

Disclaimer: I own nothing! But I do own Ronnie, she's my O.C. oh yeah and the dreamer's stone is also my original idea.

Ok, now back to the story, I titled the chapter every heart because the song Ronnie sang is the end theme of Inuyasha titled Every Heart. Also, O-nee-Chan is Japanese for big sister, so you can probably guess who the young woman was. Please Review!


	2. Are we there yet?

Disclaimer: I don't own Full metal Alchemist and I never will.

Ok well it's time for the second chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this story. I welcome constructive criticism, because everyone is entitled to their own opinion. But please, no flames! Also I forgot to mention this takes place after the end of the series. Anyway, on with the show!

Chapter Two: Are we there yet?

* * *

* * *

Al and Ronnie walked along the dirt road that lead to Central, pretty soon the dirt would turn into a concrete road and that would signal that they were very close. Ronnie's purple eyes sparkled as she looked to the sky. She scooted nearer to Al. "So," she said trying to be discreet, "what do you need the stone for?" "I need to find my brother." Was Al's reply. "Can't you ask the police for help in that department?"

"He's not on this planet. He's on the other side of the gate of Truths."

"I've heard of that. How'd he get there?"

"I'm not sure. I can't remember that day, it's really complicated."

"Oh," Ronnie said and Stopped walking, she kicked at the dirt and pulled at the sleeves of her pink sweater. "Can't you tell me?"

Al looked back and suddenly felt bad, "Oh no, it's not that I don't want to tell you, it's just that I really don't remember."

"Ok, but if you want my help in this you gotta tell me more information." Ronnie said then jogged to keep up. They walked a while without saying a word until Ronnie couldn't take it anymore, "Do you know how dangerous that is!" She said, scaring Al so much he fell back, "There's a reason no one's attempted that you know. There's a chance you might not be able to bring your brother back, _and_ you might get stuck there too. And who knows where you'll end up! It's not just a two-way door!"

"Ronnie!" Al stopped her rant. "My brother did for me, now it's my turn to do it for him." Ronnie immediately calmed down. "I thought you said you couldn't remember anything."

"I don't. But I know, and I have people who tell me what I can't remember, they fill in the blanks."

"It still isn't very safe." Ronnie said stubbornly. "But I guess you're reasons are honorable enough, and I'll help any way I can."

Time passed, they stopped to eat lunch, which wasn't that good, then kept walking.

"Are we there yet?" Ronnie asked.

"Ronnie, for the millionth time no! Just because you keep asking that doesn't mean that we'll get any closer."

"Well excuse me, for being bored out of my skull! I thought it was closer than this. That's the last time I believe a waitress whose every other word is like!" She started humming to pass the time.

"Why do you sing?" Al asked.

"'Cause its fun. You can express yourself through song. That's why there are so many different types of music." Ronnie explained.

"My, don't you sound all smart." A man's voice said, "Don't think I haven't forgotten about what you did to me." He stepped from behind a tree, he was big and built and he had a scar on the right side of his face, running from the top of his head to his chin. Ronnie gasped. She tensed up, her first instinct was to run and she followed it. "Why don't you just leave me alone?" She shouted as she ran. "Wait for me." Al shouted as he ran to catch up with her. They hadn't gotten very far when a gust of wind stopped them (A/N: you know like the type Lyra used, I just can't describe it any other way.). _An alchemist?_ Ronnie thought, _they're hiring alchemists now?_ "Where do you think your going little girl?"

"I am not little!" Ronnie shouted, her stone glowed as she clapped her hands together and touched the ground. Dust lifted up and covered them like a smokescreen, and she started beating the man up. Since he couldn't even see her, he couldn't lay a hand on her. And even if he could see her she was too fast. She had learned to fight at an early age. Since she constantly had greedy bandits attacking her for the stone, it was basically learn to fight, or die. When the dust cleared Ronnie stood there panting, while the beaten and bruised man was unconscious. "Let's go." She said to Al, as she passed him. The moment they both had their backs turned the man woke up and used his alchemy to send another gust of wind. This one hit them both on the back, sending them tumbling down the hill they were on. When they finally stopped rolling down the hill Ronnie landed on her back and Al on top of her putting them in an awkward position. "Get off." A blushing Ronnie said as she pushed Al off of her, as she got up.

She looked ate the scenery in front of her and smiled. "Are we there yet?" She asked Al. Al stood beside her and saw what she saw. "Yup." He answered. They had arrived at the entrance to Central.

* * *

Hey, ok I know that this chappie was shorter than the first, but hey I can only write so much. People might find it confusing of why the man recognizes Ronnie but she didn't recognize him. Well stick around I'll explain it in the next chapter.

Well TTFN, please review.


	3. An Ally & A Lullaby

Hey, it's time for the third chapter of The Dreamer's Stone. I hope you like it so far, today there's not that much action. It's more like a stroll down memory lane for Ronnie. Also they make a new friend. Technically speaking it's an old friend for us but Al can't remember and Ronnie didn't exist in the series.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters.

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: An Ally & A Lullaby

* * *

**

A younger version of Ronnie stood in an alley, she saw people walk by. They had no idea of the dangers of the world. The worst that could happen to them in their dull lives is getting mugged, but at least that would be a change of pace. Sometimes she wished she could have that ignorance. They weren't kidding when they said ignorance was bliss. If she had that ignorance she wouldn't have that scar on her back of when a chimera had tried to take a bite out of her. Her left shoulder wouldn't be bleeding at the moment. She wouldn't be forced to hide from the world, since there is the possibility that someone she grew to trust would try to kill her for the stone. _Wouldn't be the first time._ The icy thought raced through her mind, it was true. Her family wasted away protecting the stone, people she knew changed from greed, and on sheer impulse her sister was destroyed by it. No it wasn't the life an 8-year old would choose but she didn't have a choice. "Never had a choice." She whispered, and then everything went black.

Ronnie walked out of the room. They rented a suite so they each had their own room. She grabbed a soda and a bag of peanuts from the mini bar and sat at the counter. She had heard Al leave the suite but she didn't know where he went. _He's a big boy,_ she thought,_ he can take care of himself. At least he better or how is he supposed to help me protect the stone?_ She touched the stone that hung on her necklace. _The dumb stone._

Al was in the lobby of the hotel, he was calling Resembool to tell Winry of what had happened lately. "Hello." Al heard Winry's voice on the other end.

"Hey Winry."

"Al? Why are you calling? Is something wrong?" Winry asked over-protectively.

"Hey, I don't need a reason to call you." Al said, even though he did have one.

"Sorry, but you don't call that often." Winry replied, "So what's going on?"

"I think I found a way to bring Edward back. Winry?" Al said a couple minutes later, since he couldn't hear her reply. Truth is she had dropped the phone from shock, but after a while she regained her composure and grabbed the phone, "How? What do you mean Al?" She asked.

"Well I met this girl. She has something called the dreamer's stone. I think that it could work."

"A girl?" Winry asked, and she got a mischievous smile on her face, "So you got yourself a girlfriend." She said teasingly.

"No! Winry it's not like that."

"Oh, you don't have to be shy. We're friends aren't we?"

"But it's not like that!"

"_Right_." She said sarcastically. Al could hear her laughing on the other end, and he couldn't help but blush. Ronnie was pretty, he couldn't deny that, but could they really be anything other than friends? He shook the thought out of his head.

"Bye Winry. Tell hi to everyone for me."

"All right, bye Al." And they both hung up.

Al headed up to the suite thinking about the conversation he had with Winry, why did her teasing affect him so much? He didn't like Ronnie did he? He couldn't he only knew her for a couple of days. "I wonder if this is how brother felt when I teased him about Winry." He wondered out loud. He entered the suite and didn't see Ronnie anywhere. It was already late in the afternoon so he doubted she was sleeping. He noticed the balcony door was opened and went to check if she was there. He freaked out when he saw her; she was sitting on the edge of the balcony. "Ronnie! What are you doing?"

"Sitting."

"But we're on the 12th floor. Do you know what will happen if you slip?"

"I fall and go splat." She said calmly. She sighed and went inside. "We should go out, it's too cramped in here." She said to Al on her way out. Al ran after her, "Where are we going?" He asked.

"I don't know, I'm going sight seeing, but I don't know about you."

"You're going alone? I thought we we're supposed to stick together."

"Well, we clearly have different interests, so we're bound to wanna go see different things. You go do your thing, and I do mine. And we'll meet up back here at six." Ronnie said and Al agreed.

* * *

Ronnie walked through the streets of Central; there were lots of things to see. Even though she did travel a lot this was her first time in a big city like this. The people walked around they seemed to be the same as everyone else she's seen, doing the same thing everyday, going the same places. It was strange, people thought that people that lived a different life-style than them were different, but on some level, they were all the same. They each had their own schedule that they followed each day, and once or twice a year something different happened to change their schedule, maybe.

But Al seemed different to her. He definitely didn't do the same thing each and every day. He seemed special, but she couldn't quite understand why. She stopped when she saw something very special to her. A place to do her favorite thing, Shopping!

* * *

Al walked out the doors of a bookstore with a bag full of books about alchemy. Just as he walked out another boy was walking by with alchemy books too. Neither one of them was paying attention to where they were going, and they bumped into each other falling on their behinds when they did. "sorry." They both said as they got up and gathered their books. There was one left and they both reached for it. "Excuse me, but that's mine." Al said.

"No it's mine." The other boy said, he had light blonde hair, blue eyes, and seemed to be around Al's age.

"I just bought it." Al replied.

"I just bought one just like it, and since it isn't in my bag I'd say it's mine."

"Well how do you know it's not in your bag? Why don't you check?"

"Why don't you check?"

"Well then, why don't we both check?" Al suggested, it seemed fair enough so the boy agreed. They both looked in their bags but none of them found it, so none of them would budge.

"It's mine." The boy argued.

"No it's mine." Al replied.

"Excuse me," The shopkeeper said, "but I think you missed one." He held up a book that looked exactly like the one they were fighting over. "It was over there by the fire hydrant."

"Oh." Both boys said embarrassed.

* * *

Ronnie had two bags of clothes in tow and was walking around for more. She stopped in front of a golden brooch in the shape of a heart with a crown. She started to think back to her childhood when her mother was still around. (A/N: All dreams and memories will be in italics from now on.) _A five year old Ronnie sat at the kitchen counter watching her mother as she baked cookies. She had already made one batch and Ronnie tried to steal some cookies but her mother always caught her. "Momma, why can't I go with O-nee –Chan to go see poppa?" Ronnie asked. "Because it's a little dangerous, your sister has to protect the stone so a little girl of 5 can't travel with her." _

"_Why doesn't poppa live with us? Hotaru's poppa lives with her. Doesn't he love us?"_

"_Your father loves us very much, but he doesn't approve of the village or our family insisting on protecting the stone." Her mother replied, she took Ronnie's hand and put a charm bracelet in it. "Your father gave me this on our wedding day, and he gives me charm to remind me that he still loves us very much." Ronnie examined each charm very closely, she stopped at one which looked like a heart with a crown. "I like this one the most." She announced proudly, showing her mother the charm._

Ronnie sighed deeply as she stopped thinking about that. She called the Shop keeper and bought the brooch. She didn't know why. She usually tried to avoid her passed, not run towards it. She decided it was in an impulse. _Yeah, that was it_, she decided in her mind.

* * *

Al and the boy sat on a bench after apologizing at each other; they started talking and became quick friends. They had a lot in common, they used alchemy, they loved reading and learning as much as they could about it, they almost seemed like they were the same. "By the way, my name's Al." Al said realizing they didn't even know each other's name.

"I'm Fletcher, Fletcher Tringham."

* * *

Ta-Da. Bet you couldn't guess that was him. This is part 1 of "An ally& a lullaby." I'm pretty sure you can guess who the ally is, and you'll get the lullaby next time.

Please read and review!

TTFN,

KittyKat


	4. An ally & a lullaby part II

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA or its characters. Just my OCs and my plot.

A/N: Sorry for the late update but I took a break from the world of fan fiction. For those reading this story please forgive me. But my muse has been stubborn. Any ways; on with the show—err—story.

* * *

**Chapter 4: An ally & a lullaby part II

* * *

**

"_O-Nee-Chan!" Ronnie giggled as her older sister spun her around. "Ronnie-Chan!" Another little girl around Ronnie's age called out. She had short auburn red hair, tan skin and the same purple eyes Ronnie and her sister had. "Hotaru-Chan!" Ronnie yelled jumping out of her sister's arm to Hotaru._

"_Hotaru-Chan, will you go with me and O-Nee-Chan to the other side?"_

"_Mmm-hmm." Hotaru nodded._

"_Hotaru, you understand that your family can't come. Right?" Ronnie's sister asked._

_Hotaru nodded again, "Hey Ronnie-Chan, can you sing for me?" _

"_Yep," Ronnie replied, and started to sing. "The nighttime fills the sky…"_

"Excuse me, Miss." A woman asked Ronnie snapping her out of her memories, "Can you please pick that up for me?" Ronnie looked at a baby's bottle on the floor, then looked at the woman and saw she was carrying a baby.

She obviously couldn't lean forward and risk dropping the baby. Ronnie grabbed the bottle and gave it to the woman, "Thank you. Sweetheart." The woman said which Ronnie just bowed as a reply.

* * *

"Wait a minute," Fletcher said, "You can't be Alphonse Elric. I knew him and he was huge and he should be sixteen by now." "Wait you knew me?" Al asked.

"No I knew the real Alphonse Elric. And you can't be him."

"Wait let me explain Fletcher," Al said, "Or at least try to."

* * *

Ronnie ran around the shops, after taking the stuff she had previously bought back to the hotel, eating, and resting in the park for a moment, she was ready to hit the shops. She also had the broach she bought on her shirt.

She rubbed it for a moment in front of a shop window for a minute before she saw what shop she was in front of. A sugar shop! Her greatest weakness: sweets.

The temptation was too much; she walked into the store and bought about a month's supply of sweets. Though with her, it'll last one week; tops.

* * *

"So that's pretty much it until now." Al finished saying his story to Fletcher; who was scratching his chin thoughtfully, as if trying to decide whether to believe Al or not.

"Ok, I guess that would explain a lot. But I don't know about that Dreamer's stone. Never heard of it." Fletcher finally replied.

"Me neither, but you should see her alchemy, she's almost as good as brother."

"Well, then there's just one more thing I have to ask you."

"What?"

"Do you have room for one more?"

"What?"

"I want to help; you see my brother's a state alchemist now. I travel with him but he's always the hero. Don't get me wrong, I'm proud but… but sometimes I wish I could have my own adventure. And if I can have my adventure and help a friend at the same time, then that's perfect."

"Sure, you can come along. But are you sure your brother will understand?"

"Um, well I'll make him understand." Fletcher replied but his voice didn't sound so sure.

* * *

"Wow, who knew brothers could be so understanding." Fletcher commented. It was late night. It had taken them a while before finding his brother, but after explaining everything to him he said "Sure."

It turns out he had wanted Fletcher to decide to go on his own. To learn how to stand on his own. And if he's helping out friends at the same time, well then that's perfect. (A/N: Don't they think so much alike?)

He and Al were heading back to Al's hotel to introduce Fletcher to Ronnie and next morning they would head out, so it just makes sense to have Fletcher with them.

They stepped into the lobby when an angelic voice made the stop. Not to mention everyone in the hotel that could hear it.

* * *

Ronnie had just gotten in her suite when she felt the stone burning her chest. She ran out to the balcony for a cool breeze when she remembered her sister had told her that the stone has to be calmed down everyone once in a while.

And the best way to do that is to do what their people were famous for. Sing. She then remembered what had she been thinking about this morning. A lullaby from her home. It could calm the most ferocious of animals, why shouldn't it do the same to stone.

The nighttime fills the sky,

Stars of life go floating by.

So still the evening air,

So warm and soft, is everywhere.

I see a world of harmony,

A world of peace and humanity,

Where people walk free,

Like water in a stream.

Flowing on forever more.

The breezes softly blow,

Caressing form, so sweet and low.

Upon my cheek I can feel,

Tenderly, a kiss so real.

Like the brush of a hand that I cannot see,

The sound of a voice deep inside of my heart.

So I dream of anew day coming,

For all the world to see.

Lift your eyes and see a new day dawning,

A dream that will soon come true

The day we waited for

Lift your heart and see the future for us all

The dream for which we sacrifice

The dream that will bring peace

That's, that's a dream worth fighting for

Little did Ronnie know just how much that lullaby worked. She caused everyone who could hear her voice drop to the floor asleep.

* * *

A/N: well sorry for the late update once again.

And I know this may be confusing but what I tried to explain is that Ronnie isn't from Amestris or Earth. Like she said in the second chapter I think the gate of truths isn't a two-way door, why should it be?

So just so you know she's from another world. I anyone wants to give me a name for her home just tell me in a review. And also I don't know know what name to give her sister, so if you have an opinion for that just let me know.

-Destiny's sweet melody A.K.A. KittyKat


	5. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

So I know it's been months since since I last updated but I'm not really inspired by this story.

Not to mention that I'm working on two other stories.

If you want you can check those out.

When I finish them, or if I suddenly get inspired I'll update again.

Until then...this story's on hold.


End file.
